Es parte de la naturaleza
by yuanel03
Summary: Todo ser vivo llega a una estapa de su vida en la que tiene que reproducirce, es parte la de naturaleza y eso incluye a los dragones. Aunque con estos puede ser un tanto diferente y eso incluye a los DragonSlayer. Fic, NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, mi primer fic de fairy tail, espero que les guste y por favor tenganle paciencia.**

**Quisiera que tuviera varios capitulos, que se desarrollen bien las historia y que tenga sentido el final, asi que la introduccion va a ser algo lenta.**

**Cronológicamente iria después del torneo y antes de Tartaron.**

**NOTA: Se va a ignorar cualquier tipo de relleno del anime.**

**IDEA: Un Harem para Natsu dentro de lo "lógico". Según mi criterio.**

**Capitulo 1: Un re-encuentro no planeado.**

Era una mañana cualquiera en Fairy Tail, que transcurría tranquilamente, de acuerdo a los estándares de Fairy Tail.

Cana bebía cantidades astronómicas mientras Gildarts en vez de detenerla la acompañaba en lo que era el duelo de bebidas más largo de la historia.

Gajeel y Levy cruzaban miradas mientras Jet y Droy planeaban algo para enamorar a Levy.

Elfman y Evergreen eran molestados por Freed y Bickslow. Aunque últimamente negaban un poco menos su relación.

Happy intentaba invitar a Charle a una cita mientras esta lo rechazaba y Wendy la regañaba por su frialdad.

Natsu y Gray peleaban por algo que ninguno de los 2 era capaz de recordar mientras Lucy y Lissana los veían sin sabes muy bien que hacer o decir y Juvia animaba a Gray mientras gritaba "Gray-sama" con corazones en los ojos.

Erza comía su pastel de fresa mientras Mira la miraba preguntándose cuanto tardaría en ir a detener a Natsu y Gray.

En fin, era una mañana típica de Fairy Tail, lo que nadie sabía es que no terminaría como un ida típico.

-No piensas detenerlos-Le pregunto Mira a Erza, mientras observaba la pelea, más específicamente a Natsu.

-¿Para qué?, no han roto nada importante y si no pelean un rato empezaran de nuevo a los 2 segundos que los separe-Respondió Erza mientras saboreaba su pastel, el cual era el verdadero motivo para no separarlos pues quería desfrutar de él.

-Eso y que tu pastel se podría poner celoso-Dijo Mira quien conocía el verdadero motivo.

-No sé de qué hablas-Dijo Erza un poco avergonzada al verse descubierta.

Mira se limitó a reír y regresar la mirada hacia el DragonSlayer. Últimamente lo observaba mucho, demasiado para su propio gusto, aunque conocía muy bien la razón.

Después de todo fue el quien consiguió animarla después de perder a su hermana, además se podría decir que Natsu era el alma de Fairy Tail ya que nadie representaba mejor lo que era el gremio que él.

Todos sabían que Natsu era el alma del gremio, aunque solo ella lo sentía.

Era ella quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el gremio, y veía como el ánimo baja de cierto modo cuando Natsu salía en alguna misión y como mejoraba nuevamente el ánimo del gremio a su regreso al igual que el de ella.

Después de todo casi no tomaba ninguna misión y cuando lo hacia lo hacía en compañía de Natsu, a petición de este inicialmente pues eran misiones rango S, aunque ella ha sido quien pedía su compañía últimamente.

Y es que tenía que admitir que realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Natsu, era como llevar al gremio consigo cuando estaba con él, siempre alegre y siempre dispuesto a todo para ayudar.

Un día que Natsu salió a una misión, su ánimo bajo mucho más de lo normal, el DragonSlayer se fue durante 2 semanas en las cuales ella, por motivos que entonces no comprendía, se sentía muy sola y deprimida.

Entonces se puso a pensar sobre Natsu y lo que últimamente estaba pasando con ella.

Lo medito durante algunos días y llego a una conclusión, la cual realmente no la sorprendio mucho.

Lo amaba y aunque Lissana se enojara con ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mesa golpeo a Erza en la cabeza causando que interviniera lo que solo aumento las proporciones de la pelea.

Solo pudo reír ante las acciones de su amiga y rival. Parecía que Erza aún no se daba cuenta pero Mira ya lo sabía, después de todo también era bastante evidente.

-¡Suficiente!-Grito Erza al tiempo que estrellaba la cabeza de Natsu y Gray una contra la otra-No van a empezar otra pelea el día de hoy, ¡ENTENDIERON!-Grito completamente Erza fuera de sí, su pastel era inocente.

Y para ser honesta consigo misma quería que Natsu se calmara para poder verlo con más calma.

Ya llevaba días así, desde la torre del paraíso algo cambio respecto a Natsu, realmente era poca cosa, lo seguían viendo como un compañero más, así que lo había estado ignorando, pero últimamente ese "algo" estaba creciendo.

No quería salir a hacer alguna misión mientras Natsu se encontrase en el gremio, cuando salía a alguna misión regularmente pedía a Natsu que la acompañase aun si el idiota traía a Lucy y Gray con él.

No quería dejar que fuera a alguna misión en solitario, tal vez fuera uno de los magos más fuertes de todos pero eso no quiere decir que no le preocupara.

Aunque le preocupaba más su repentino interés por Natsu y los repentinos ataques de ira cuando Lucy o Lissana estaban demasiado cerca de él, todo el gremio sabía que ambas amaban a Natsu, excepto él, claro.

Natsu se sentó en la barra tras ser detenido por Erza.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de empezar la pelea al igual que Lissana y Lucy, quienes se sentaron cada una a un lado de Natsu al igual que antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

Esto no le gustó mucho a Erza, a quien ahora no le pareció tan buena idea haber detenido la pelea.

Regreso con cierto enojo a su lugar en la barra.

Se giró hacia Natsu pero no era capaz de verlo pues Lucy estaba entre ellos. Maldijo mentalmente, por lo menos mientras Natsu peleaba era capaz de verlo, su cara, sus facciones, su cuerpo, su…su…

Repentinamente Erza comenzó a sonrojarse ante sus propios pensamientos.

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por una sonora risa proveniente de los 3 magos mencionados, a lo cual su ira empezó a crecer nuevamente.

Pero no era una ira normal era… ¿envidia?, algo así, aunque no entendía porque.

-¿Qué ocurre Erza?, ¿Celos?-Pregunto Mirajane a Titania, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener su propia ira dentro de una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto exaltada Erza.

-¿Qué si sientes celos?-Pregunto nuevamente Mira mientras se servía a si misma algo para calmar su ira.

-No, ¿P…porque sentiría celos?-Pregunto muy nerviosa y algo sonrojada Erza.

-Aun no lo sabes, ¿cierto?-Le pregunto Mira mientras se tomaba de golpe su bebida.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-le respondió Erza un poco más calmada pero con cierto de rojo aun en sus mejillas.

-No eres muy buena ocultando tus emociones, ¿sabes?-Le dijo Mira mientras se preparaba otra bebida y se la tomaba de golpe.

-Insisto, ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?-Pregunto un poco enojada Erza, hasta el momento no tenía ninguna pista de lo que pasaba con Mira o con ella, pero parece que Mira si lo sabía.

-Que lo amas-Le dijo Mira tranquilamente al tiempo que se tomaba otro trago, quizás esos pequeños tragos le había afectado un poco, después de todo nunca había tomado alcohol y lo que estaba tomando era demasiado fuerte, incluso para Canna. Solo lo bebían Gildarts y el maestro del gremio y como mucho 1 baso cada vez.

-¿A-amar?, ¿yo?, ¿a quién?-Pregunto bastante sonrojada.

-A Natsu evidentemente, al igual que Lucy, que Lissana, que yo, que esa chica del torneo y creo que también…-Empezó Mira pero fue interrumpida.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!, ¿que yo amo a Nat…?... un momento, ¿Tu amas a Natsu?-Preguntó ante la reciente declaración de Mirajane, la cual para desgracia de la última había llegado a oídos del resto del gremio, aunque todos hicieron lo posible para actuar como si no supieran nada, todos querían saber hasta dónde iba a llegar esta conversación.

-Claro que sí, siempre ha peleado para proteger al gremio pase lo que pase, y mi me protegió de mi misma después de lo de Lissana hace años, y la verdad es que con el tiempo me he enamorado de él, perdidamente, al igual que tu-Dijo señalándola con el pulgar con una mano mientras que con la otra se tomaba otro trago.

-Creo que has t-tomado demasiado-Dijo Lissana ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Claro que no, fueron sollo umos trajos-Se intentó defender Mirajane, pero su ebriedad era demasiada para ser ocultada.

-Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudar-Dijo el maestro del gremio mientras usaba un hechizo curativo en Mirajane, despues de todo era la principal recepcionista del gremio y no podía trabajar en ese estado.

-Oye Natsu, que vas a hacer ahora-Le pregunto de manera picara Gildarts.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Natsu quien aun no entendia del todo la situacion.

-Pues Mirajane acaba de confesar que te ama, todos saben que Lucy y Lissana también te aman, asi que dime, ¿A quien vas a elegir?-Pregunto de nuevo de manera bastante picara, quizás el también estaba un poco ebrio.

-¿que?...-Natsu aun estaba intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, es algo natural. Si no lo fuera no nacerían niños ni niñas-Dijo antes de soltar una amigable carcajada.

Pero la felicidad y alegría no durarían mucho...

-Grrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-…-

Se escuchó un gran rugido a lo lejor, algo que detuvo en seco a todos los miembros del gremio.

-Acnologia…-Dijo Natsu mientras corría hacie fuera del gremio con el resto de sus miembros.

Fuera del gremio a las afueras de la ciudad era visible un gran dragón negro.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Preguntaron al maestro con desesperación todos.

-Lo único que se puede hacer en esta situación, ¡PELEAR!-Grito el maestro.

-Es imposible, un solo golpe de el fue capaz de hundir la isla tenrou-Grito Canna, mientras temblaba de miedo, justo como el resto del gremio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grio Natsu mientras corría en dirección a Acnologia y era seguido por el resto del gremio.

Una vez fuera de la ciudad se encontraron con el oscuro dragón, parecía haberlos estado esperando.

-¡Esta vez te acabare¡-Grito Natsu listo para atacar pero hubo algo que lo detuvo.

_**-Parece que lo conseguí justo a tiempo-Dijo una voz, que solo Natsu fue capaz de escuchar.**_

-¿Igneel?-Dijo Natsu antes de caer al suelo presa de una gran fiebre y un gran dolor de cabeza.

Gajeel y Wendy se encontraban en ese mismo estado.

En el estómago de Natsu se empezó a forma un círculo mágico.

-GGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Del circulo de magia salió un gigantesco dragón rojo.

-Igneel…-Dijo Natsu llorando al ver a su padre finalmente frente a él.

De Wendy y Gajeel igual, pero uno era completamente de metal y el otro es muy curiosos, como si estuviera hecho de plumas.

-Metalicana/Grandine-Dijeron Wendy y Gajeel al unisono, en el mismo estado que Natsu.

Sin decir ninguna palabra a sus respectivos hijos, los 3 dragones centraron su atención en Acnologia.

Metalicana y Grandine lanzaron su aliento al mismo tiempo, pero este no tenía intenciones de atacar, si no de proteger al resto del gremio.

Ambos, el viento de Grandine y el polvo metalico de Metallica formaron una especie de domo 2 veces más grande que una ciudad.

Era una inmensa cantidad de magia, que únicamente podría provenir de un dragón.

La pelea entre Igneel y Acnologia era apenas visible para el resto del gremio exepto Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy.

Quienes aprovechaban de sus ojos de Dragonslayer para ver ligeramente a través de la magia de los dragones de viento y metal, y poder observar la pelea.

Era una pelea increíble, Igneel y Acnologia intercambiaban golpes, mordidas, se lanzaban ataques como, "Garras, alas, colmillos del Dragón de Fuego" y por supuesto, se lanzaban fuego.

Pero por más reñida que estuviera la pelea debía de haber un ganador.

Un choque de flamas, la llama más poderosa de Igneel, el rey de las llamas y el aliento de plasma de Acnologia.

Chocaron provocando más fuerza de la que el domo era capaz de mantener, por lo que en cierta parte del domo se creó un hueco, por el entro una gran cantidad de fuego/plasma.

La gran llama estuvo a punto de golpear al gremio, de no ser porque Natsu se "comió" esa llama.

Y de pronto todo quedo en silencio, no había rastro alguno de acnologia, finalmente había terminado, por lo menos por ahora.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias, el fuego de acnologia era magia oscura de Zeref, que aun mesclada con el fuego del rey de las llamas Igneel, lo cual causo que Natsu activara el modo Dragonforce y aumentara increíblemente su resistencia, era demasiado para Natsu.

-Lo siento Mavis, pero tengo que llevármelo por un tiempo-Dijo Igneel a la primera maestras, justo después voló junto con Natsu más allá del océano.

Antes esto todos quedaron muy alterados, aunque fueron calmados por Mavis, con lo que solo les quedo una duda, ¿cómo es que Igneel era capaz de ver a Mavis?

-¡GRANDINE!-Grito Wendy a lo que todos voltearon hacia ella y la vieron, junto a su dragona, su madre, llorando tras tanto tiempo de espera.

-Metalicana…-Dijo Gajeel, quería llorar pero no podría permitir que lo observaran así, a lo que Metallica lo tomo con un brazo y voló con el apartándose un poco, además Metalicana tampoco quería que lo vieran llorar.

Aún era posible verso desde donde estaban por lo que nadie dijo nada, durante unos minutos todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Al cabo de esos minutos Metallicana regreso junto con Gajeel.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto el maestro del gremio quien fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

-Es una larga historia-Dijo una voz de mujer suave.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Pregunto Erza, un poco recuperada de la impresión de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Fue Grandine-Dijo Wendy, aun junto a su madre.

-Quisiéramos contarla, pero en este momento no podemos-Se escuchó otra voz, esta no era nada suave y provenía de un hombre.

-Supongo que ese fue Metalicana-Dijo el maestro.

-Tenemos que irnos de momento, estaremos al sur de la ciudad, a unos cuanto Kilómetros de aquí.-Dijo Grandine y tanto ella como Metallicana alzaron vuelo, cada uno con su respectivo hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Realmente hubo un hada.**

-MAESTRA MAVIS, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!-Pregunto todo el gremio en cuanto despegaron los dragones.

-Creo que les debo una explicación, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Mavis observando el cielo, evidentemente recordando algo importante.

-Creo que si maestra Mavis-Contesto Mirajane.

-Primero entren, yo no tengo problemas pero ustedes deberían de ponerse cómodos-Dijo mientras regresaba al gremio.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos regresaron al gremio.

Mira sirvió un tarro de cerveza a todo el que pudiera tomar, incluida ella, en ese momento el efecto del alcohol era la última de sus preocupaciones.

-Creo que es hora-Dijo Mavis-Esta es una historia que se remonta hasta la creación de Fairy Tail, no recuerdo hace exactamente cuántos años.

_=Flash-back=_

_Después de que la villa donde crecí durante algunos años fuera destruida en un ataque de bandidos, salte a un bote y termine llegando a una isla, la isla Tenrou._

_Para mi desgracia parece que era el nuevo escondite de los bandidos que atacaron mi hogar._

_Intente esconderme en el bosque hasta que se fueran nuevamente, pero uno de ellos alcanzo a verme e intentaron capturarme, pero antes de que lo consiguieran una gran figura vino desde el mar y los detuvo._

_No pude ver que era pero hizo que todos salieran aterrorizados de la isla._

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto una voz, pero no veía a nadie._

_-Si… ¿Dónde estás?-Pregunte buscando a esa persona._

_-Atrás de ti-Escuche nuevamente la voz, y al girarme vi una criatura gigantesca, la más grande que jamás había visto, tenía escamas rojas y un par de alas._

_-Un dragón…-Dije impresionada por lo que veía._

_-Pareces menos cobarde que esos bandidos-comento el dragón._

_No sabía que decir, nunca pensé que los dragones existieran pero entonces empezó a emocionarme._

_-Si tu existes, eso quiere decir, LAS HADAS TAMBIEN EXISTES, ¿VERDAD?-Pregunte muy emocionada, después de todo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ver a las hadas._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Se rio, lo que me entristeció un poco, creí que se burlaba de mí._

_Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, si un dragón lo decía era prácticamente cierto._

_-Claro que existe, solo no quedan muchas y no les gustan las personas-Contesto el dragón._

_-¡ENSERIO!-Pregunte con ánimo._

_-Enserio, vengo a visitar a una, aunque probablemente muera pronto-Me contesto._

_-Que lastima-Dijo aun con algo de emoción, realmente en esa isla vivía una hada._

_-Eres muy extraña ¿sabes?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque hay un dragón frente a ti pero parece no importarte._

_-Es que…_

_-No importa, es mejor así. Deberías de acompañarme a ver a esta hada, es el único refugio actual en la isla-Dijo mientras la tomaba cuidadosamente en su mano._

_-ok-Dije algo temerosa._

_Me cargo hasta un árbol, que servía de cueva._

_-Hemos llegado-Dijo bajándome frente al árbol_

_-¿Enserio?-Pregunte emocionada, finalmente vería un hada._

_-Ingeel, has regresado-Se escuchó una suave y cálida voz proveniente del árbol._

_-Si, y esta vez te traje una visitante inesperada-Contesto el dragón de fuego._

_-Oh. Ya veo-Dijo mientras salía del árbol, como si formara parte de él._

_Era hermosa, parecía magia viva, fuerte y a la vez frágil._

_-Tiene un alma increíblemente pura-Dijo refiriéndose a mí, yo aún no podía creerlo._

_-¿Realmente eres un hada?-Pregunte increíblemente feliz._

_-Lo soy, aunque no me queda mucho-Dijo con cierta tristeza-No estés triste, quizás tú puedas ayudarme._

_-Por supuesto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Pregunte muy emocionada por ayudar._

_-Oye, ¿Qué estas pensado?-Interrumpió Igneel._

_-En que talvez, muera, pero no desaparezca por siempre-Dijo mientras me tocaba la cabeza y comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunte algo asustada._

_-Se está funcionando contigo, o más bien te está dando la vida que le queda-Me dijo el dragón._

_-No te preocupes, ¿no pasa nada?-Me calmo el hada al ver mi rostro-De esta manera podré vivir en ti durante un tiempo más._

_Yo no sabía que decir, que hacer, que pensar. Por fin había conocido a un hada y ahora me estaba dando su vida, no entendía nada._

_-Espera, antes de irte respóndeme una cosa que me pregunto un chico, del otro lado del continente. ¿Las hadas tienen cola?-Pregunto Igneel._

_Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo para investigar._

_-Yo no tengo, pero existen muchos tipos de hadas, si siguen buscando quizás algún día encuentres la respuesta._

_-Preferiría no encontrarla-Dio Igneel-si nunca se encuentra la respuesta nunca se termina la aventura, así tendré algo para no aburrirme._

_-Muchas gracias por acompañarme todos estos años-Dijo tristemente mientras desaparecía._

_-Ni lo menciones-Dijo mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos._

_Tras desparecer completamente apareció una extraña marca en el pecho de Mavis, justo donde está el corazón._

_-Ja, ja, la cola de un hada-Dijo Igneel mientras veía la marca de Mavis-Fairy Tail._

_-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hago?-Preguntaba alterada, apenas comprendía que estaba pasando._

_-Lo que consideres conveniente, eres un hada ahora._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso fue lo que hizo, dio lo que quedaba de su vida para convertirte en un hada._

_-¿Y encones que hago?-Pregunte, ahora si estaba confundida._

_-Lo que quieras hacer, creo que deberías conseguir una familia, este mundo es muy peligroso para estar solo-Dijo mientras suavemente la levantaba._

_-Puedo llevarte hasta la ciudad más cercana, aunque te dejaría un poco lejos, no es conveniente que alguien me vea-Dijo Igneel._

_-Ok-Conteste completamente aturdida._

_Después de un rato llegamos a las afueras de Magnolia._

_-Toma, me tengo que ir, debo de buscar a alguien adecuado para entrenar-Me dijo como despedida y me dio una de sus escamas._

_-¿Qué hago con esto?-Pregunte._

_-Véndelo, te dará lo suficiente para vivir durante 3 años._

_-¿Te volveré a ver?-Pregunte algo temerosa de la respuesta._

_-Quizás, una vez encuentre a alguien adecuado y termine su entrenamiento volveré-Me dijo antes de salir volando._

_-Entre a Magnolia y vendí la escama, conocí a un chico que al igual que yo no tenía familia y junto compramos este edificio y creamos Fairy Tail._

_=Fin del flash-back=_

-Ya veo, así que después de todo si hubo un hada-Dijo Lucy, quien siempre pensó en ello, desde que ingreso al gremio.

-¿Y quién era el chico que le ayudo a fundar todo?-Pregunto Mira.

-Esa es otra historia, para otro día-Dijo con una mirada de melancolía.

-¿Y que pasara con Wendy y Gajeel?-Pregunto Levy.

-Han estado separados de sus padres durante muchos años, quieren estar con ellos un tiempo más. Además de que sin Aracnologia podrán verlos más seguido.

-Es decir que nos resta esperar…-Dijo el maestro del gremio después de escuchar todo.

-Eso parece-Dijo el resto del gremio.

Y esperaron, pero en el resto del dia no hubo ningún rastro de algún dragón.

_=Al día siguiente=_

Era ya tarde por la mañana, casi la hora de la comida y ni Wendy ni Gajeel ni Natsu habían regresado.

Tanto el maestro como el resto del gremio estaban muy preocupados.

Y no creían que preguntarle a la maestra Mavis serviría de algo, ya que desde el día anterior se encontraba en el techo del gremio, mirando hacia el sur.

-Ya tardaron mucho, ¿no creen?-Pregunto Lucy hacia el resto del gremio.

-Sí, pero no veo que podamos hacer, además de esperar-Respondió Erza, quien se encontraba bastante tranquila, a diferencia del resto del gremio.

Tan solo un par de minutos después por la puerta principal entraron 2 DragonSlayer.

Pero se les veía algo tristes, lo cual era extraño pues finalmente se habían encontrado con sus dragones y padres adoptivos.

-CHICOS-Grito Mira en cuando los miro en la entrada.

El resto del gremio se giró hacia ellos y corrieron, principalmente a pedir una explicación.

Pero parecía que ni Gajeel ni Wendy se habían dado cuenta de que todos estaban alrededor.

-Murió, Grandyne murió.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Wendy antes de soltar el llanto.

Rápidamente Mira, Lucy y Lissana se acercaron a ella y a abrazaron. No comprendían que había pasado pero si comprendían que Wendy necesitaba el apoyo de su familia.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto el maestro a Gajeel.

-No eran dragones en sí, no tenían cuerpo, eran únicamente energía materializada-Dijo Gajeel con gran tristeza-Esta mañana se despidieron de nosotros y desaparecieron.

Levy corrió hacia Gajeel y le dio un gran abrazo para sorpresa de todos y celos de Droi y Jet.

-No te preocupes, no estás solo-Le dijo Levy mientras lloraba. Quizás él era muy "hombre" para llorar, pero ella podía ver la gran tristeza por la que pasaba así que lloraba por él.

Después de unos momentos, Wendy se calmó y ahora si estaban listos para responder preguntas, pero casi de casi todas ya tenían la respuesta.

-¿Y que pasa con Natsu?-Pregunto Lucy-Ayer se fue con Igneel y no a regresado.

-Ah, sobre eso-empezó Wendy-Grandine me dijo que la única manera de curar a Natsu por haber comido magia oscura de Zeref era que comiera una llama 100% pura, y la única llama con esas propiedades está en un volcán mágico al otro lado del continente.

-Así que llevo a Natsu hasta allá para curarlo…-Dijo Lissana.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta que sus dragones ya no están, eso significa…-Dijo Mira.

-Que le va a tomar mucho tiempo regresar aquí-Concluyo Erza.

-Eso parece-Dijo Wendy, tomando nuevamente una actitud triste. Natsu era como su hermano mayor y era la única persona que comprendía como se sentía, pero lo que más le dolía era que no habría nadie para acompañar a Natsu una vez Igneel partiera y tendría que pasar por ello y regresar a casa solo.

-Pues no nos queda más que esperar-Dijo el maestro del gremio-Por mucho que nos duela no poder acompañar a Natsu tenemos que confiar en él, sabemos mejor que nadie que Natsu no se rompería por algo como esto.

Y así paso todo un año, siempre a la espera de que el DragonSlayer de fuego regresara.

Un año en el que todos entrenaron para poder detener a Acnologia o a cualquiera que amenazara a sus amigos.

Un año en el que nadie vio a Natsu.

**Di muy pocos detalles sobre la despedida de Matalicana y Grandine debido a que dire lo que paso en recuerdos, mas que nada porque alli se explicaran varios puntos importantes sobre el fic, como el porque Natsu si tiene un Harem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El regreso del alma del gremio.**

Era una mañana cualquiera el Fairy Tail, por lo menos respecto al último año.

Desde la partida de Natsu y la batalla contra Acnologia los miembros de gremio se dieron cuenta que su poder no era suficiente.

Algunos miembros del gremio habían tomado sus propios viajes con la intención de hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos. Otros optaban por entrenar cerca del gremio.

Los viajes de todos duraban como mucho 3 meses, incluso los de Gildarts, quien regresaba muy seguido al gremio para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero el viaje involuntario de Natsu ya había durado más de un año.

Pero bueno, quizás Natsu sea el mago más ruidoso y destructivo del gremio pero no era el único.

Por lo que el gremio seguía casi igual, tanto en apariencia como en ambiente y rara vez estaba en calma. Excepto cuando alguien mencionaba a Natsu o al hecho de que nadie sabían nada de él desde hace 1 año.

Lo que Gajeel acababa de hacer…

-Eso no significa nada-dijo Erza-Seguramente el idiota se perdió y por eso no ha regresado.

-Chicos, creo que debería aceptarlo, probablemente esta…

-No te atrevas a decirlo-Lo interrumpió Mirajane con la voz un poco rota, mientras observaba como Wendy, Lucy y Lissana permanecían inmóviles al borde de las lágrimas.

-No importa-Dijo Gray-Digas lo que digas ese idiota no morirá.

-Bueno, yo espero que regrese pronto-Dijo Canna-Este ambiente realmente arruina el sabor del sake.

Después de esto todos quedaron en silencio, con un aura un tanto deprimente sobre ellos.

-Esto no se parece en nada a Fairy Tail-Dijo una figura desde la puerta, con una voz demasiado familiar para ser olvidada.

Usaba una gran capa que solo dejaba libre su cara.

-¿Seguro que no nos equivocamos de lugar?-Pregunto a otra figura que estaba volando cerca de su cabeza.

-AYE!-Grito la figura.

-Parece que si, allí están todos-Dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos que momentos atrás discutían sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Preguntó Natsu ya que todos en e gremio estaba en silencio-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto y comenzó a tallarse la cara hasta que un gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo interrumpió.

-Mira, tengo hambre, ¿me podrías dar algo de comer?-Pregunto casualmente mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

-…claro-Dijo Mirajane, quien finalmente reacciono cuando Natsu la llamo y se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar un trozo ridículamente grande de manera casi perfecta.

Natsu comino tranquilamente y se sentó en un asiento vacío de la barra, en "su asiento" que se encontraba entre Lucy y Lissana y "casualmente" estaba vacío.

-Natsu, ¿eres tú?-Pregunto temerosa Lucy, no sería la primera vez que tenía un sueño sobre el regreso de Natsu o una alucinación al respeto.

-¿A qué te refieres-Pregunto Natsu ante la extraña pregunta.

-¿Eres realmente Natsu?-Preguntó Lissana quien se encontraba en igual o peores condiciones que Lucy.

-¡Claro que soy yo!, ¿Quién más iba a se… ¡ah!-Dijo Natsu pero no fue capaz de terminar su oración pues tanto Lissana como Lucy se habían abalanzado sobre el abrazándolo y tirándole al suelo.

-Creo que están algo felices y emocionada por tu regreso-Dijo el maestro Makarov con una gran sonrisa, feliz de ver a Natsu nuevamente.

Después de unos momentos Lucy y Lissana se calmaron, muy sonrientes se levantaron y ayudaron a Natsu a pararse.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-pregunto Natsu pues a excepción de Mira, Lucy, Lissana y el maestro todos permanecían en silencio.

-Es solo que…-Empezó Gray-No pensamos que pudieses regresar estando más feo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto enojado Natsu

-Lo que oíste-Respondió Gray mientras tomaba pose de combate y comenzaba otra de sus típicas peleas, causando que sillas, mesas y demás cosas salieran volando en todas direcciones, causando que el resto del gremio reaccionara al ser golpeados y se unieran a la batalla.

Batalla que solo termino cuando el maestro uso su magia y detuvo a Natsu y Gray y grito a todo pulmón calmando al resto del gremio, que apenas parecía notar que Natsu realmente había regresado.

Tras esto finalmente le dieron la bienvenida a Natsu. Unos minutos después Natsu regreso a su asiento a esperar por la comida.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Mirajane con el trozo de carne más grande y delicioso que nadie habría visto.

-¡WOW!, Gracias Mira-Dijo Natsu causando un leve sonrojo en mira-Gracias por la comida.

Luego prosiguió a devorar su comida mientras Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane y Erza le observaban no muy discretamente y Wendy y Canna le observaban más discretamente.

-Por cierto viejo-Decía Natsu con la boca llena-Traje a alguien que quiere unirse al gremio.

-Mmm… bueno si tu la traes supongo que no habrá problema-Dijo el maestro mientras la buscaba con la mirada-¿Dónde está?

-Cuando entramos a la ciudad me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que me adelantara-Dijo mientras terminaba su trozo de carne y pedía otro.

-Oh, ¿y cuando llega?-Pregunto curioso.

-Supongo que en unos minutos, no creo que tarde mucho-Dijo mientras Mirajane le entregaba otro trozo de carne que había empezado a cocinar desde que entrego el anterior.

-Ya veo, ¿y porque se separaron?-Pregunto curioso, si ya había venido antes a la ciudad quizás le conocería.

-Creo que fue a comprar una capa con algo de dinero que le di, bueno es que la que tenía quedo destrozada hace 2 semanas por accidente, aunque ella no se enojó conmigo por eso-Dijo Natsu recordando lo sucedido-Yo pensé que era otro lobo…

-Así que es una chica-Dijo el maestro-supongo que no tendrá ningún problema.

-Otra chica ¿eh?, ¿cómo dices que se conocieron?-pregunto Mirajane con MUCHOS celos, no muy bien ocultados detrás de una sonrisa.

-Oh, me la encontré en una posada hace 1 mes cuando venía para acá, me dijo que me estaba esperando pero no entiendo a que se refería, ni siquiera yo sabía que terminaría en esa posada.

Todos los que lograron escucharlo se sorprendieron, "quizás sea una especie de adivina", pensaron algunos pero nadie dijo nada.

-Desde entonces me ha acompañado, pero me dijo que tendría que esperar a regresar al gremio para decirme como sabría que pasaría por allí.

-Natsu-sama, yo quería decirles eso-Dijo una silueta desde la entrada del gremio, vestida con un vestido blanco de una pieza y una capa sencilla, que solo cubría su espalda y parte de los hombros.

-Oh, te queda muy bien esa capa-Dijo Natsu causando que Yukino se sonrojara un poc pero fue ignorado por todos los presentes.

-¡Yukino!-Grito Lucy y corrió hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-Comento Wendy a modo de bienvenida mientras la saludaba.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por acá, Bienvenida-Dijo Mirajane detrás de la barra.

-Espero que seamos grandes amigas a partir de ahora-Dijo Erza.

-Me alegro de volver a verte-Dijo Lissana.

-Gr…gracias-Contesto temerosamente.

-Natsu ya nos dijo que tenías intenciones de unirte a nuestro gremio-Dijo Makarov, antes de saludarla debidamente.

-claro, si no tienen ningún problema-Dijo algo apenada, recordando lo que paso en el torneo del año anterior.

-Claro que no, si estábamos peleando para que pudieras ser parte de nuestro gremio, teniendo en cuenta que tenías tantas opciones estamos alagados de que nos eligieras a nosotros, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestra reputación-Dijo el maestro.

-Bu… bueno, no es para tanto-Dijo algo apenada.

-Eso mismo dije yo-Dijo Natsu desde su asiento aun con la boca llena.

-pues bienvenida-Dijo Mirajane

Unos momentos después Mira le puso su marca, en la parte posterior de la mano al igual que Lucy y una marca azul celeste apareció.

"Muy apropiado" Pensaron todos.

**Review****?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La esfera del caos.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Natsu había regresado trayendo consigo a una nueva miembro del gremio.

Aunque el regreso del dragón Slayer trajo consigo muchas más cosas que una chica.

El ánimo general del gremio había mejorado un poco, el ánimo de "cierto grupo de chicas" conformado por Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Canna y la nueva adquisición Yukino, y despertando sentimientos dormidos en ese "cierto grupo de chicas".

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y Natsu y Gray ya estaban en una de sus típicas peleas.

Mientras como siempre, nadie hacia nada por detenerlos. Erza disfrutaba de su pastel de fresa, el resto de la chicas admiraba a Natsu, Juvia admiraba a Gray y el resto del gremio les ignoraba.

Pero bueno la pelea no podría durar eternamente así que cuando finalmente termino, cada uno regreso a su lugar.

-Tal parece que ninguno de los 2 ha cambiado-Dijo Mirajane mirando a Natsu.

-En cierto, siguen siendo los mismo de siempre-Dijeron Lissana y Lucy.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos Natsu-sama y Gray-san siempre han actuado así?-preguntó Yukino

Si, desde que eran unos niños-Comento Erza.

-Valla-Solo pudo contestar Yukino.

-Por cierto, me alegro que tengas algo más de confianza ahora-Dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Lucy-san?-Pregunto Yukino extrañada por su comentario.

-Porque antes te referías a todos nosotros con él "-sama", y ahora solo con Natsu-Dijo Lucy

-Por cierto, ¿porque solo a Natsu le dices así?-Preguntó Wendy.

-eso...yo… es que-decir MUY nerviosa y sonrojada Yukino.

Entonces Natsu recordó algo muy importante, algo que tenía que hacer desde hace meses.

-¡ERZA!, ¡tengamos un duelo!-Grito repentinamente mientras se paraba frente a la susodicha.

-No tengo ganas, voy a ganar igualmente-contesto en tono algo aburrido Erza.

-Eso no lo sabes, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte este último año-Dijo Natsu en un intento por convencerla.

-¿Y porque no apuestan algo?-Propuso Mirajane con un sonrisa e intenciones algo oscuras.

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto algo preocupada Lissana.

-¿Qué quieres ganar?-Preguntó Natsu a Erza.

-Un gigantesco pastel de fresa-Contesto Erza con estrellas en los ojos y saliva cayendo de su boca.

-¿Y tu Natsu?-Pregunto curiosa Lucy.

-Si yo gano, ella aceptara frente a todo el gremio que soy mejor que ella-Contesto Natsu con emoción.

-¡HECHO!-Grito Erza completamente segura de su victoria.

Salieron a la ciudad, a un área lo suficientemente grande.

Lucy, Lissana, Yukino, Mirajane y Wendy formaron un círculo alrededor de Natsu y erza con la intención de proteger a la ciudad y a los curiosos del combate que estaba a punto de suceder.

Erza se equipó con su armadura de emperatriz de las llamas, la cual le permitía recibir la mitad de daño por fuego y era casi inmune a este.

Natsu simplemente golpeo sus puños y entro en pose de combate antes de comenzar la pela.

La pelea estaba muy reñida por lo que casi todos los presentes estaban muy impresionados y no solo por la batalla, sino por qué en este último año Erza se había vuelo mucho, pero MUCHO más fuerte que antes.

Tanto que casi apostaban que ganaría la pelea en menos de 15 segundos.

Sin embargo Natsu les estaba comprobando que también se había vuelto más fuerte, pero a un nivel mayor de lo esperado.

Decidido a terminar y ganar la batalla Natsu salto hacia atrás, ganando distancia de Erza y preparaba un ataque directo.

-Rugido del dragón de fuego-Grito y acto seguido lanzo una gigantes llama directo hacia Erza. Mucho más grande y fuerte que la que nadie del gremio había visto.

Sin embargo su objetivo no era Erza, sino la armadura a la cual golpeo directamente causando que comenzara a derretirse, lo cual era increíble ya que tenía una gran resistencia al fuego.

Erza se apresuró a saltar fuera del alcance de las llamas en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y cambio su equipo por la armadura del purgatorio. Rápidamente cargo contra Natsu derribándolo de un golpe demasiado rápido para ser esquivado por el pelirosa y puso su arma en el cuello de este antes de que pudiera levantar, dando por terminada la batalla.

Después regresaron al gremio donde todo seguía como si nada, ya que nadie excepto las chicas habría visto la pelea.

Erza estaba en la barra, más feliz que nunca mientras comía un pastel de fresa tamaño familiar pagado por Natsu.

Las demás chicas comentaban acerca de la pelea y de lo fuerte que se había vuelto Natsu y uno que otro comentario acerca de lo atractivo que se veía Natsu peleando.

Comentario que Wendy se sonrojara con cada uno de ellos.

Pero Yukino a pesar del alegre ambiente estaba muy seria, había algo que le estaba molestando y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Qué pasa Yukino?-Preguntó Lucy al ver el estado en el que esta se encontraba.

-¿Algo nerviosa por la fuerza de Natsu y Erza?-Preguntó Lissana.

-No te preocupes, están de nuestro lado-Dijo Wendy para intentar calmarla.

-No es eso-Les contesto Yukino-Es solo que… Natsu-sama, creo que él se…

-¡OYE!, Yukino-La interrumpió gritando Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que regresamos y no me has dicho como sabías que pasaría por aquella posada exactamente ese día.

-¡Ah!-Dijo sorprendida, realmente esperaba que Natsu se hubiera olvidado de eso-Pues veras… Natsu-sama…yo-empezó mientras se ponía completamente roja.

-¡Oigan!-Interrumpió a todos Gajeel.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Gray.

-Parece que alguien del consejo no mando esto-Dijo mientras sacaba una esfera, de unos 15 centímetros de diámetro de una caja de metal que tenía algunas mordidas.

-¿Y qué es eso?-Pregunto Natsu.

-Parece ser algo así como un detector de mentiras-Dijo Gajeel.

-¿Algo así?-Pregunto Erza.

-Lo que hacer es decir la respuesta a una pregunta sin importar que la persona sea consciente de la respuesta o no-Explico Levy-Se supone que ya no lo usarían más porque hubo quejas de uso inadecuado.

-¿Y porque tienes eso?-Pregunto Erza-No debería de estar en una bodega o algo así.

-Parece ser que alguien del consejo mando una caja para acá por accidente, venia eso y otras cosas más-Dijo el maestro-Seguramente dentro de poco vendrá alguien a buscarla, mientras tanto no veo problema en que la usen un rato, esta vez no pueden culparnos porque fue su error.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere jugar?-Pregunto en un tono peligroso Gajeel, parado junto a Levy.

-Esto será interesante-Dijo Erza presentándose voluntaria seguida de Natsu y Gray. Después se unieron el resto de las chicas. Lucy, Lissana, Wendy, Mirajane, Yukino, Canna, Happy e incluso Charle.

-Muy bien, entonces somos… 14-Dijo Erza organizando el juego/desafío-¿Cómo será esto?

-Yo digo que cada uno debería de responder una pregunta y que todos respondan.

-Pero serian muchas preguntas-Se quejó Gajeel.

-Cierto, podría volverse aburrido-comentó Lucy.

-Entonces mejor que cada quien escriba una pregunta en un papel y las rifamos-Propuso Levy.

-De acuerdo, pero serán 4 preguntas-Dijo Natsu.

-¿Por qué 4?-Pregunto Happy.

-Porque el 3 ya está muy usado y 2 serían muy pocas-Respondió Natsu a lo que todos asintieron.

-Muy bien, entonces cada quien escriba una pregunta-Ordeno Erza.

Cada uno de los 14 participantes/victimas escribió en un papel una pregunta y la puso en una caja.

-Muy bien, empezemos-Dijo Erza ymientras metia la mano en la caja y leia la pregunta.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?".

-¿Quién puso esa pregunta?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Yo-contesto Yukino-Es que no quería preguntar algo comprometedor.

-Muy bien-Dijo Natsu y puso su mano sobre la esfera que tenia Erza en las manos.

En ella apareció algo escrito, "rojo".

-Realmente funciona-Dijo Happy.

Entonces cada uno de ellos puso su mano sobre el orbe.

Happy: Rojo

Charle: Blanco

Lucy: Rosa

Gray: Azul

Juvia: Azul

Lissana: Rosa

Gajeel: Negro

Erza: Rojo

Mirajane: Azul oscuro

Yukino: Azul cielo

Canna: Verde

Levy: Verde

Wendy: Azul cielo

-Muy bien, siguiente pregunta-Dijo Erza sacando otro papel.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

-¿Quién preguntó eso?-Pregunto Canna-Va ya pregunta más aburrida.

-Bueno, yo solo estoy aquí por Wendy-Dijo Charle-No me interesa conocer sus secretos.

Nuevamente todos tocaron la esfera.

Natsu: Carne

Mirajane: Postres

Happy: Pescado

Charle: Pescado

Erza: Pastel de fresa

Lissana: Postres

Gray: Carne

Juvia: Carne.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron todos ante la respuesta de Juvia.

-Es la favorita de Gray-sama-Contesto.

-¿Alguien más piensa que hay algo mal con el cerebro de esta chica?-Pregunto Canna a lo que todos incluidos los que no participaban levantaron la Mano.

Canna: Pavo al vino.

-¿Y tu dices eso?, hasta tu comida favorita tiene alcohol-Le grito Juvia.

Yukino: Postres

Lucy: Postres

Wendy: Dulces

Gray: Carne

Levy: Postres.

-¿Por qué a todas les gustan los postres?-Pregunto Natsu.

-Es que si comemos muchos engordaremos-Contesto Lucy.

-¿Y?-Pregunto nuevamente Natsu.

-Es un placer Prohibido-Respondieron todas al unísono.

-Siguiente pregunta-Dijo Natsu y metió la mano en la caja para sacar un papel.

"¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?"-Leyó Natsu la pregunta.

-Por fin se pone interesante-Dijo Canna.

-¿Quién pregunto eso?-Pregunto Yukino algo nerviosa.

-Yo-dijo Natsu-Quiero saber que es a lo que más le temen más esos 3-Dijo mientras señalaba a Erza, Gray y Gajeel.

-Canna tiene razón, va a ser muy interesante-Dijo Mirajane mostrando su lado sádico.

-Bien, comencemos-Dijo Lucy tocando la esfera.

Lucy: El fin de Fairy Tail.

Las miradas de todos se postraron en Lucy con comprensión.

-¿Te podrías explicar?-Pidió amablemente Mirajane.

-Tengo miedo de que cada uno tome su propio camino y Fairy Tail se disuelva-Dijo Lucy nerviosa y tristemente, intentando no pensar en que eso pasara para evitar llorar-Ustedes son mi familia.

-No te preocupes Lucy, si eso pasa solo tenemos que reunir a todos y re-construirlo-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-¿Quién sigue?-Pregunto Lucy en un intento de desviar la atención sobre ella.

Gray: Erza.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Erza.

-Te comprendo-Dijo Natsu, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Gray-Realmente te comprendo.

-Siguiente-Dijo Erza.

Juvia: Que Gary-sama la abandone.

-Bastante obvio, siguiente-Dijo Erza.

-¿¡No vas a decir nada sobre Juvia!?-Pregunto Juvia pero fue ignorada.

Lissana: desaparecer.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron todos ante la extraña respuesta.

-Ya saben, como cuando me llevaron a Edoras-Contesto Lissana.

-No te preocupes, solo tendremos que ir a donde estés y traerte de vuelta-Dijo Natsu causando que Lissana se sonrojada.

-Vas tu Yukino-Dijo Erza.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto Nerviosa, no estaba segura de su mayor temor pero sabía que sería vergonzoso

-¿Y porque no?-Respondió Erza.

Al no poder darle una respuesta no que opción

Yukino: No poder ser de ayuda a Natsu-sama.

-Hasta en su mayor temor le dice "-sama"-Comento Canna.

-¿No ser de ayuda?-Pregunto Wendy al no comprender la respuesta.

-Es que Natsu-sama me ha ayudado mucho al igual que todos y el no ser capaz de devolverle el favor y seguir necesitando siempre de su ayuda… No me gusta esa idea-Dijo Yukino algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, ya me ayudaras cuando lo necesita al igual que seguiré ayudándote cuando lo necesites, para eso están los amigos, ¿cierto?-Dijo en un tono alegre y serio a la vez. Causando que no solo Yukino se sonrojara.

-Siguiente-Dijo Yukino en tono de súplica, realmente quería desviar la atención.

Gajeel: Que Levy sufra.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-No pienso dar ninguna explicación-Dijo completamente rojo.

Levy: Que Gajeel me abandone.

Nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

-Yo no necesito explicar nada-Dijo Levy sonrojada.

-Tienes razón, esto se explica por si solo-Dijo Lissana, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Ahora le toca a Wendy-Dijo Mirajane.

Wendy: Que alguien muera por mi culpa.

-Wendy…-Dijo Lucy.

-Es que, los enemigos cada vez son más fuertes, y si yo no lo soy siempre soy protegida por alguien-Wendy respondió casi llorando al imaginar esta situación.

-Si es eso lo que temes no te preocupes-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa-Yo te protegeré y te prometo que pase lo que pase no moriré.

-Gracias-Alcanzo a decir Wendy, antes de que las lágrimas salieran, esta vez de felicidad.

Lucy y Lissana rápidamente la abrazaron.

-Esto está tomando un rumbo muy peculiar-Dijo Mirajane.

-Sí, no es lo que me imaginaba-Dijo Natsu.

-Mejor sigo yo, quiero terminar con esto pronto-Dijo Charle.

Charle: Que Happy o Wendy sufran por mi culpa.

-Si es por lo de Edoras, no te preocupes-Dijo Happy-Aun confiamos en ti.

-Por eso es tan preocupante-Dijo Charle antes de irse junto con Wendy.

-Mi turno-Dijo Canna, quien tras la larga espera habría decidido tomar la iniciativa.

Canna: Que Natsu muera.

-¿Qué?, Natsu solo estaba fuera un tiempo y todos parecían deprimidos-Dijo Canna explicándose aun cuando nadie se lo pidió-Eso realmente arruina el sabor de Sake, ni pensar si muriera.

-Muy bien, aunque eso realmente no necesitaba explicación, todos entendemos perfectamente-Dijo Erza.

-Sí, se explica por si solo-contesto el resto, excepto Natsu quien parecía se había perdido de algo.

Mirajane decidió adelantarse y ser a siguiente en tocar la esfera.

Mirajane: Que el gremio sufra.

Nuevamente no se necesitaba ninguna explicación.

Happy: Que Natsu o Charle sufran.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Erza.

-Aye¡-fue la única respuesta de Happy.

-Tu turno Erza-Dijo Natsu desafiante.

-Por supuesto, será interesante saber a qué se supone le temo-Dijo Erza, declarando que no conocía ningún temor.

Erza: Que Natsu sufra.

-…-Todos quedaron en silencio.

-…-Erza tampoco podía decir nada, mientras su cara lentamente iba tomando el color de su cabello.

\- ¿Enserio?-Pregunto Natsu-¿ese es tu…

-¡Tu turno!-Grito Erza y le lanzo la esfera a Natsu, en un intento extremo de evadir el tema.

Natsu: No poder proteger a nadie.

-Bueno, creo que era evidente ¿cierto?-Dijo Natsu-Pase el último año preparándome para que eso nunca se cumpla.

A lo que todos asintieron, ese temor era algo que todos compartían y nadie estaba dispuesta se cumpliera.

-Muy bien, dejando eso atrás-Dijo Erza para evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta-Ultima pregunto

"¿A quién amas realmente?"-Leyó Erza

-Esta no cuenta-Dijo algo sonrojada mientras rápidamente destrozaba el papel y sacaba otro.

"¿A quién amas realmente?"-Leyó nuevamente.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Natsu.

-¡OTRO!-Grito Erza y saco otro papel, el cual decir lo mismo al igual que el resto, excepto el de Erza el cual era ilegible.

-Realmente queremos saber que carajos pasa por la mente de Natsu-Respondieron Gajeel y Gray.

-Yo quiero saber si alguna está enamorada de mi Gray-sama-Dijo Juvia.

-Bueno, yo siempre he querido ver romance en el gremio-Dijo Mira.

-Las explicaciones sobras-contesto el resto.

Ahora no les quedaba otra opción más que contestarla.

Primero fue Lucy.

Lucy: Natsu

-Bastante evidente-contestaron todos, mientras Lucy simplemente se sonrojaba.

Lissana: Natsu

-Era obvio-Dijeron nuevamente, solo que Lissana no se sonrojo tanto, ella ya lo había aceptado.

Happy: Charle.

-Bueno, prácticamente la ha intentado conquistar desde que la conoció-Dijo Lucy.

-Ahora es el turno de Yukino-Dijo Erza mientras prácticamente la obligaba a tocar la esfera.

Yukino: Natsu-sama

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Yukino.

-Así que es por eso que siempre está nerviosa frente a Natsu-Contestó Gray.

Mientras Lucy y Lissana solo seguían viendo a Yukino.

-Bueno entonces es mi turno-Dijo Gajeel.

Gajeel: Levy.

-También era obvio-Dijo Natsu.

"Soy correspondida"-Prenso Levy.

-Ahora tu turno hielitos-Dijo Natsu mientras le lanzaba la esfera a Gray quien la atrapo por instinto revelando su respuesta.

Gray: Juvia.

-GRAY –SAMA-Grito Juvia mientras se lanzaba sobre gray-Sabia que mis sentimientos habían llegado hasta usted.

Gray uso la esfera para defenderse lo cual causo que la respuesta de Juvia se mostrara al estrellarse contra la esfera.

Juvia: Gray-sama

-Realmente debe de haber algo raro con estas 2-Dijo Canna refiriéndose a Juvia y Yukino-El "-sama" aparece incluso en sus verdaderos sentimiento.

A lo que el resto de los presente asintió.

-Mi turno-Dijo Mirajane mientras tomaba la esfera.

Mirajane: Natsu.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Lissana al ver la respuesta de su hermana.

-Bueno, hace 1 año lo confesé así que no debería de ser sorpresa-Dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Pregunto Natsu incrédulo.

-Los sentimientos de una chica no cambian tan fácilmente-Contesto el resto de las chicas.

Después ya nadie quería tocar la esfera por miedo a que sus sentimientos fueran revelados.

-Bueno, es mi turno-dijo Charle.

Charle: Happy.

-Vaya, parece que si tienes una oportunidad Happy-Dijo Natsu feliz.

-AYE!-Grito Happy más feliz.

-Mi turno-Dijo tímidamente Wendy mientras se acercaba a la esfera y todos se preguntaban por la posible respuesta.

Wendy: Natsu

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron todos ante la respuesta.

-Debe de ser otro tipo de amor-Dijo Lucy intentando dar con una explicación.

-No, yo realmente…-Decía Wendy completamente roja.

-¡Siguiente!-Grito Natsu mientras tomaba el orbe y lo lanzaba al aire.

Este fue atrapado por Levy.

Levy: Gajeel.

-Bueno, al fin una respuesta lógica-Dijo Erza.

-Me toca-Dijo Canna ya muy ebria, debido a que se había puesto a tomar a un ritmo demasiado acelerado para cuando llegara su turno no estar muy consciente de lo que iba a decir.

Canna: Natsu

-¿Otra vez Natsu?-Preguntaron Lucy y Lissana.

-Sí, es realmente lindo no creen-Dijo Canna al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Natsu y le deba un fuerte abrazo, sin tener idea de lo que causaban sus acciones.

-Erza, es tu turno-Dijo Natsu quien se intentaba liberar de Canna, consiguiéndolo unos momentos después.

Erza: Natsu.

"Silencio"

Realmente nadie tenía ningún comentario o chiste al respecto. Simplemente esperaban una explicación de Erza.

-No tengo nada que decir-Dijo Erza en su defensa.

-Por lo menos eso explica su temor-Dijo Happy, quien era el único capacitado para hablar.

-Parece que es mi turno-Dijo Natsu mientras tocaba la esfera.

Era el momento más tenso de la historia del gremio.

Se había revelado que Lucy, Lissana, Yukino, Mirajane, Wendy, Canna y Erza lo aman. Ahora era el momento de saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Natsu: ERROR.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todas.

-Inténtalo de nuevo-Dijo Gray.

Natsu lanzo la esfera al aire y la atrapo nuevamente.

Natsu: ERROR

Apareció nuevamente, unos segundos después aparecieron varios nombres encimados por lo que no era posible Leerlos. Después se acomodaron por orden alfabético.

Natsu: Canna, Erza, Lissana, Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, Yukino.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-Se escuchó en todo el gremio.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto el maestro preocupado al escuchar el grito.

-Eso quisiera yo saber-Respondió Natsu quien aun no comprendía nada.

-Aquí debe de haber un error-Dijo Gray como si no fuera nada importante.

-¿Qué tipo de error?-Pregunto el maestro.

-Le preguntamos sobre una persona y se mostraron varios nombres-Respondió Gray.

-Eso no es un error-Le contesto Levy-Por ejemplo, si tu le preguntas de quien eres hijo dirá que de tu padre y tu madre, es decir dirá todos los nombres que encajen con esa descripción.

-Así que cuando le preguntaron eso a Natsu...

-Parece que si, esta enamorado de todas en la misma medida-Dijo Levy.

-¿Eso es posible?-Pregunto Juvia.

-Para un DragonSlayer lo es-Respondió Gajeel-o por lo menos eso entendí de Metallicana hace 1 año.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Levy.

-La verdad no entendí muy bien, mejor que lo explique Wendy-Dijo Gajeel.

Pero la susodicha no estaba ni prestando atención a lo que pasaba al igual que el resto de las chicas. Las cuales no podían evitar sentir una mezcla de Felicidad y celos al encontrar su nombre en la esfera y encontrar el de alguien más.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: Al usuario natsu derulo V2 NO, no pienso incluir eso en esta historia. principalmente porque esto no es ni va a ser un Crossover.**

**En todo caso deberías de desarrollar esa historia tu y publicarla ya que esa es TÚ historia.**

**NOTA 2: Por favor, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias sobre todo porque esto va a tener como 9 capítulos solo en el desarrollo de las relaciones, así que cualquier sugerencia de comportamiento o suceso se acepta. Pero ideas completas sobre algún fic mejor en un mensaje.**

**NOTA 3: No se si tomarme lo que ****natsu derulo V2**** dijo completamente enserio, mas que nada debido a que no lo entendí del todo debido a las faltas de ortografía.**

**Capítulo 4: La "decisión" de natsu**

No era un día cualquiera en Fairy Tail.

Por un error del consejo Fairy Tail tenia un gran escándalo en un modo inusual.

-¡¿Como que esta enamorado de todas?!-Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, cálmense-dijo el maestro quien al decir estar palabras noto un gran aura asesina que lo hizo dar una retirada táctica.

-Eso no se puede, debe de haber algún error-Decía Erza-Ademas yo amo a Jellal.

-No según esto-Dijo Gray-y esto muestras tus VERDADEROS sentimientos-Dijo haciendo un gran énfasis en verdaderos.

-Independientemente de todo, ya les dije que si es posible-Dijo Gajeel.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Mirajane quien era la que estaba más tranquila de todas.

-Me lo dijo Metallicana, pero no lo entendí muy bien-Respondió-Mejor que lo explique Wendy.

-A cierto-Dijo Wendy, aun algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué es cierto?-Pregunto Lissana MUY feliz. Quizás no fuera la única en el corazón de Natsu pero al igual que Mirajane no le importaba mucho, tenia una parte del amor de Natsu reservada para ella. Y para alguien que no vio al DragonSlayer durante mas de 3 años, que siga teniendo esos sentimientos era mucho más que suficiente.

Mirajane por su parte nunca imagino que tendría un espacio en el corazón de Natsu, quizás fue gracias a Lissana que lo tenia así que no le importaba compartirlo siempre y cuando ella no quedara fuera y no tuviera que "compartirlo" en ciertas ocasiones más privadas.

-Es cierto que un DragonSlayer puede sentir amor en la misma medida por varias personas a la vez-Dijo Wendy-Bueno más o menos, lo que pasa es que es imposible que sienta más amor por una que por otra.

-¿Y eso que significa?-Pregunto Yukino, quien seguía completamente roja.

-Bueno, si tuviera que poner un ejemplo seria...-Dijo mientras le pedía a Mira una libreta y una pluma y empezaba a dibujar.

En la libreta estaban escritos los 7 nombres que parecieron en la esfera y una barra llena arriba de cada uno.

-Esto serian los sentimientos de Natsu-san-Dijo mientras mostraba el dibujo-La barra significa cuanto amor puede sentir por cada una.

-Así que si es posible que nos ame a todas-Dijo Canna, aun ebria-Que lindo.

-Bueno, solo por ser un DragonSlayer-Dijo Wendy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Erza.

-Que lo explique Natsu-Sugirió Gajeel.

Pero Natsu ni siquiera era consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues seguía viendo los nombres en la esfera.

-¿Realmente elegí esa opción?, bueno es imposible decirme, pero ¿realmente podrá funcionar?-Decía en voz baja para si mismo.

-Un DragonSlayer tienes relaciones personales de una manera diferente que las personas normales-Dijo Wendy quien al ver el estado de Natsu decidió dar la explicación ella misma-Tanto el amor, como cariño, como odio, un DragonSlayer tiene sentimientos mucho más fuertes cuando se trata de relacionarse con personas y esto puede causar que se enamore de varias personas al mismo tiempo.

-Así que por eso decían que esto pasaba porque Natsu es un DragonSlayer-Dijo Gray.

-Si, ademas un DragonSlayer tiene una manera particular de elegir a su compañero-Dijo Wendy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Que puede elegir a una sola persona o a varias-Dijo Wendy mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente-Pero esta ultima opción tiene sus desventajas.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Preguntó algo roja Erza.

-Bueno, si nos propone eso y todas aceptamos es como si nos diera una parte de su corazón, por decirlo de algún modo-Dijo Wendy con algo se ilusión-y si una de nosotras cambia de idea y se va con alguien más se llevara esa parte y Natsu no podrá amar hasta que ella regrese con él.

-¿Como?-Pregunto Erza confundida pues no entendió la explicación.

-Pues, por ejemplo si Natsu elije a Lucy y Lissana-Dijo Wendy haciendo que ambas se imaginaran un trió lo cual las puso completamente rojas-y lo aceptan y después Lucy se va con Loky, Natsu no va a ser capaz de amar sinceramente a nadie otra vez, porque Lucy se llevo la mitad de su corazón y se necesita de el corazón completo para amar a alguien.

-Muy bien, pero no podrías haber dado un ejemplo menos cursi-Dijo Gajeel algo fastidiado por la explicación.

-Es que así me lo explico Grandine-Se defendió Wendy.

-Así que entonces Natsu-Dijo Mira mientras lo señalaba.

-Si...-Dijo Wendy.

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo Natsu mientras salia del gremio demasiado rápido para ser detenido.

-¿Que pasó?-Pregunto Juvia.

-¿Esta huyendo?-Pregunto Gray.

-No, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece-Dijo Gajeel.

-Entendemos-Dijeron Mirajane y Lissana para la sorpresa de todas.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntaron todas.

-Es muy simple en realidad-Dijo Lissana.

-Pero necesitamos calmarnos antes de continuar con esto-Dijo Mirajane.

-Tiene razón-Dijo Lucy-Esto es demasiado por el momento.

Después de acordar eso todas se sentaron en una mesa y descansaron un rato. Gray regreso a su mesa junto con Gajeel y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, Levy se sentó junto a Gajeel algo roja y Juvia estaba desmayada de la felicidad junto a Gray.

Happy estaba parado junto a Charle intentando convencerla de que fueran novios, pero Charle a pesar de que se revelo lo que sentía se seguía negando.

Por su parte, Natsu había desaparecido del gremio.

Después de mas o menos una hora y que el grupo de chicas terminara de analizar la situación.

-Muy bien, ¿nos quieres explicar porque dicen que entienden?-Pregunto Erza.

-¿Eh?-Dijeron Lissana y Mira.

-Cuando Natsu se fue, ustedes dijeron que lo entendían-Explico Yukino-Yo no entendí, ¿me lo podrían explicar?

-Claro, lo que pasa es que Natsu era enamorado de todas-Dijo Mira.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, no termino de entenderlo o aceptarlo, pero lo sabemos-Dijo Lucy.

-No es tan complicado realmente-Dijo Wendy.

-¿Pero porque se fue Natsu?-Pregunto Canna, un poco menos ebria.

-Es que si nos propone a las 7 empezar una relación y las 7 aceptamos abra sellado su destino-Dijo Lissana.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Pregunto Yukino.

-Digamos que eso pasa y las 7 tenemos una relación con Natsu, ¿realmente serias capaz de aceptar algo así?-Dijo Lissana.

-No entiendo la pregunta-Respondió Erza.

-¿Serias capaz de ver como otra chica coquetea con Natsu o lo besa sin querer detenerlos, explotar en celos o terminar con él?-Pregunto Mira.

-...-Ante esto Erza no pudo responder.

-Natsu posiblemente se dio cuenta de esto y por eso se fue a pensar a solas-Dijo Lissana.

-¿Y ustedes porque están tan tranquilas?-Pregunto algo molesta Lucy.

-Es que nosotras no tenemos ningún problema con esto-Contesto Mirajane.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédula Lucy.

-Bueno, yo me fui por más de 3 años, me esperaba algo como esto así que estaba preparada desde que regrese-Dijo Lissana.

-Yo no me esperaba tener siquiera una oportunidad así que realmente no tengo ninguna queja-Dijo Mirajane.

-Ustedes también parecen DragonSlayer-Comento Wendy.

-¿Porque?-Preguntaron ambas curiosas.

-Por el otro método de escoger pareja-Dijo Wendy-Uno es cuando te enamoras de varias personas y pasa lo que esta pasando ahora con la elección de Natsu. La otra manera es escoger a una sola persona y hacer todo para que esa persona este feliz.

Ante esto todas miraron discretamente a Gajeel.

-Ademas esa persona se vuelve más importante que tu mismo, al punto se que si esa persona se siente mal tu te sientes mal, ademas siempre buscaras la manera de hacerlo feliz, sin tener en cuenta tus propios sentimientos porque, en ese punto si vez que esa persona es feliz tu te siente feliz.

-Eso parece muy clásico-comento Canna.

-Quizás, pero aquí aplica en todo sentido ya que este sentimiento lo perciben por medio de las feromonas que libera el cuerpo de manera inconsciente y es debido a que la eliges para ser tu pareja que causa un efecto en tu cuerpo, lo que te causa un sentimiento igual al de esa persona, es por eso que se que Natsu-san esta muy tenso en este momento-Dijo Wendy, a lo que todas reaccionaron.

Ella también era una DragonSlayer y había elegido a un solo compañero.

-Así que para Natsu es imposible intentar engañarme-Dijo Wendy.

-Así que como tu elegiste a Natsu, siente lo que el esta sintiendo-Pregunto Erza algo temerosa.

-Si, pero en cierta medida, se lo que esta sintiendo pero lo que esta pensando-Dijo Wendy.

-¿Y que siente ahora?-Pregunto curiosa Mirajane.

-Ahora esta nervioso y tenso, posiblemente no sabe lo que debe de hacer ahora-Dijo Wendy algo preocupada ya que se sentía igual que él, pero lo había estado ocultando para que dejaran a Natsu tranquilo y nadie saliera en su búsqueda.

-¿Así que para garantizar el bienestar de Natsu tu podrías hacer cualquier cosa?-Pregunto Lucy algo alterada por lo que pasaba con Wendy.

-Posiblemente-Respondió Wendy.

-¿Entonces tu también estas de acuerdo con todo esto?-Pregunto Yukino, quien jamas se lo habría imaginado de Wendy.

-Pues solo si es lo que Natsu-san quiere-Contesto Wendy sonriente.

-Esto es muy preocupante-Dijeron Lucy, Lissana y Erza.

Por otra parte Natsu se encontraba sentado frente a un rió desde que salio del gremio.

Mirando el agua pasar sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Y ahora que hago?"-Pensaba Natsu.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde su regreso y las cosas ya se habían puesto feas.

Ahora no tenia ni siquiera una pista sobre que debía hacer.

Esa maldita esfera había revelado todos sus sentimientos.

Seguramente Gajeel y Wendy también sabían sobre el método de escoger pareja de los DragonSlayer y para esa hora todos debían de saberlo.

Maldecía internamente a su subconsciente por elegir la opción mas complicada.

Era imposible que las 7 aceptaran lo que estaba pasando, él no lo haría. Nunca seria capaz de compartir a alguien que amara por nada del mundo.

Así que no veía ningún motivo por el que alguna de las chicas si lo hiciera.

Incluso si solo 2 chicas lo aceptaban, no duraría mucho. Todos quieres monopolizar a la persona que aman.

Es por eso que él jama podría aceptar eso, en todo caso dejaría que ella se fuera con la otra persona. Por lo menos así ella seria más feliz.

La maldita esfera había arruinado todo su plan, posiblemente el plan mas estúpido que jamas nadie hubiera pensado: Esperaría a descubrir los sentimientos de todas las chicas y con algo de suerte se enamorarían de alguien más y serian correspondidas.

Pero la esfera lo había arruinado todo.

No solo revelo que estaba enamorado de todas si no que también supo que todas estaban enamoradas de él.

Eso no podía ignorarlo y ahora le era imposible seguir su plan, estaba en una situación desesperada.

No quería regresar al gremio así que fue a su casa.

Mañana pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: No incluiré a más chicas en el harem. La princesa y miembros de otros gremio no serán incluidos por que, si incluyo a demasiados personajes es muy difícil no dejar a nadie fuera a menos que se transforme completamente en comedia. Cuando pedia sugerencias y consejos seria más bien sobre que podria pasar con cada chica por separadado, pares, trios, orgias, etc.**

**Aunque a este ritmo tendre que cambiar de ratiting a M.**

**Quizás**** en un fic posterior se incluyan a todas las recomendaciones, (excepto Crossovers) si puedo pensar en un motivo lógico para que entren en el harem, ademas tendría mucha más comedia que romance.**

**Capítulo 6: Aclaremos sentimientos**

La mañana siguiente todos llegaron muy temprano al gremio, excepto por Natsu, quien no tenia ningún apuro en llegar y Happy quien vivía con Natsu y lo estaba esperando para irse.

Cuando el DragonSlayer finalmente llego al gremio noto que todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que le hizo sentir un gran alivio.

Happy rápidamente fue a conquistar a Charle y Natsu camino hacia el tablón de trabajos y tomo uno bastante facil que únicamente le tomaría un día, a pesar de que decía que se necesitarían 3 pues consistía en detener a algunos gremios oscuros.

Entro, tomo en trabajo y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Realmente no sabe que hacer...-Dijo Mirajane mientras lo veía caminar fuera del gremio.

-Nosotras tampoco-Agregó Lucy.

-Pues primero deberíamos resolver algunas dudas-Propuso Mira.

-Concuerdo con Mira-nee-Dijo Lissana

-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto de manera desinteresada Erza.

-Primero, ¿Cómo se enamoraron de Natsu?-Pregunto Lissana.

A lo que todas la presentes se pusieron bastante rojas.

-¿Porque es importante esa pregunta?-Pregunto completamente roja Yukino.

-No lo es, es simple curiosidad-conteste Mira.

-Si no tienes un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte no tienes porque responder-Dijo Lissana como un desafío, puntuando que si no lo decían es que no amaban a Natsu lo suficiente. Logrando que todas estuvieran dispuestas a hablar.

-¿Y que me dices tu?-Pregunto Erza algo desafiante.

-Yo me enamore de él desde que era una niña y prometimos casarnos-contesto con seguridad-Se podría decir que Natsu y yo somos padres de Happy ya que soy su madre adoptiva así como Natsu su padre adoptivo, es como si ya tuviéramos nuestra familia.

"Demonios" Pensaron todas ya que ella realmente tenia muy buenos motivos.

-¿Y tu Erza?-Le pregunto directamente.

-Yo amo a Jellal, esa esfera debe estar mal-Respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

-Así que amas al tipo que te lastimo durante años pero no al que te protegió de todo y todos y hasta de ti misma...eso no tiene mucho sentido-Dijo Mira.

-Cállate Mira-Grito Erza muy roja. La verdad ella misma no entendía que pasaba con sus sentimientos.

-¿Y tu Canna?-Pregunto Mira comprendiendo un poco a Erza.

-Pues yo, supongo que me he enamorado de él poco a poco-Contesto Canna-

-¿Y como fue que paso?-Pregunto Lissana, ella se enamoro de el a primera vista así que tenia curiosidad.

Yo vine aquí a buscar a mi padre, y lo encontré rápidamente pero no tuve el valor de decirle-Comenzó su relato-Natsu por otra parte desde que llegue estaba buscando a su padre, Igneel. Y cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirme él aparecía y me daba algo de valor. De hecho creo que fue la primera persona a la que le dije quien era mi padre pero no supo entender lo que dije.

-Así que tras años de ser apoyada por él te terminaste enamorando-Dijo Mira-Que romántico.

-¡ALTO!-Grito Lissana-Antes de continuar tengo una duda.

-¿Solo una?-Pregunto con ironía Erza.

-Si, ¿como es posible que Natsu y Wendy se enamoraran?-Pregunto Lissana.

-Cierto, quiero decir Wendy sigue siendo un niña-Dijo Erza.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-Dijo Lucy-Ya tuvo su primer periodo.

-Oh, ¿y "la platica"?-Pregunto Erza.

-Le di "la platica" hace 9 meses, cuando me pregunto sobre que pasaba con ella-Dio Lucy.

-Ya veo... Wendy-La llamo Erza.

-¿Qué pasa Erza-san?-Pregunto Wendy.

-¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de Natsu?-Pregunto directamente Erza a lo que Wendy se sonrojo.

-Que pregunta tan extraña...pues creo que desde que lo conocí, aunque más que amor era cariño-Dijo Wendy-Creo que me enamore completamente de él hace 8 meses y 6 días.

-¿Cómo sabes el día exacto?-Pregunto asombrada Lissana.

Entonces Wendy se sonrojo aun más antes de contestar con voz apenas audible.

-Llevo la cuenta de los días desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta el regreso de Natsu-san.

-Muy bien, eso responde a una pregunta pero, ¿y Natsu?-Preguntó Lissana.

-Creo que desde Edoras-contesto Lucy-Haya había una Wendy algunos años mayor y la verdad parece mentira que Wendy valla a tener ese cuerpo. No tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie.

-Así que Natsu vio a la Wendy mayor y se enamoro de ella-Dijo Lissana.

-Eso creo, pero no estoy segura-Dijo Lucy.

-Habrá que preguntarle-Respondió Erza.

-Bien, ahora ¿quien sigue?-Pregunto Mira.

-¿Qué tal Yukino?-Propuso Erza.

-¿Yo?-Pregunto algo alterada-Bueno... yo... supongo qué me enamore de él desde los grandes juegos mágicos donde lo conocí. Parecía una persone muy interesante ademas de lindo y amable.

-¿Natsu te pareció abale?, ¿enserio?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Pues si y me parecía muy lindo, ademas de fuerte y valiente. Desde entonces me gustaba pero comencé a amarlo la mañana siguiente, que me expulsaran de Saberthoot

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Es que yo no pude soportarlo más-Dijo como explicación y guardo silencio por unos momentos-Natsu-sama creía que yo había estado actuando raro por su culpa así que fue a disculparse conmigo por haber pensado mal de mi... Nunca nadie había sido tan amable conmigo y no pude soportarlo más y comencé a llorar y a contarle todo lo que me había pasado.

-Ya veo-Dijo Lucy.

-Entonces me calme y decidí irme, pero Natsu-sama me ofreció entrar a Fairy Tai y me prohibió dejara la ciudad. Al otro día supe que un mago ataco Saberthoot y me alegre un poco imaginando que Natsu-sama los había atacado por defenderme.

-Muy Natsu-Dijo Canna.

-Cuando regrese a Saberthoot todos se sorprendieron de que no me hubiera unido a Fairy Tail ya que uno de sus miembros prácticamente les declaro la guerra a todos solo por mi. Creo que fue ese momento cuando lo empecé a amar.

-Bien, creo que eso lo explica todo-Dijo Wendy.

-¿Y ahora quien sigue?-Pregunto Mira.

-Tu-Respondió Erza.

-Bueno, yo también me he enamorado de él con el tiempo-Respondió Mira.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto dudosa Erza.

-Si, fue después de todo lo que había pasado con Lissana-Dijo empezando a recordar el pasado-Fue él quien evito que me volviera loca o cometiera alguna tontería y desde entonces ha estado allí para apoyarme.

-Ya veo-Dijo Lucy.

-¿Y tu?-Le pregunto Mira.

¿Yo?, supongo que desde que lo conocí-contesto mientras se sonrojaba-El fue quien me ayudo a ingresar a Fairy Tail y que recuerde siempre me ha apoyado y protegido.

-Ya veo, ¿Y Erza-Preguntó Mirajane con la esperanza de que después de haber escuchado todas las historias aclarara un poco sus sentimientos.

-No tengo idea-Respondió con completa honestidad Erza-Siempre le he tenido cariño a Natsu pero hasta allí, solo cariño-Contesto.

-Entonces la esfera miente-Pregunto Lissana medio en serio.

-No se, desde la torre del paraíso algo cambio sobre la manera en que veía a Natsu. Después de la torre el que Natsu estuviera cerca me daba cierta tranquilidad, el que estuviera en una misión en solitario por algún motivo me daba algo de miedo, que alguna chica estuviera demasiado cerca de el me daba algo de ira... muchas cosas cambiaron pero realmente nunca me puse a pensar en ello.

-Pues más vale que lo hagas-Le dijo Lissana-De lo contrario te podrías arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

Después de terminar con las historias cada una tomo un camino distinto.

"Te podrías arrepentir por el resto de tu vida" Pensaba Erza en las palabras dichas por Lissana mientras veía el asiento vació que usualmente usa Natsu.

=Al día siguiente=

Por la mañana Natsu regresaba al gremio después de terminar la misión, pero contrario al día anterior no estaba ninguna de las chicas allí.

-Hola flamita, finalmente te decidiste a venir-Lo saludo Gray.

-Cállate sttriper de hielo-Le regreso el saludo Natsu-¿donde están todas?.

-Parece que fueron a ver una nueva tienda de pasteles-Dijo Gray.

Natsu simplemente suspiro.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo demonios fue que te enamoraste de todas ellas?-pregunto Gray mientras hacía lo posible por contener su risa.

-Que te importa-Dijo Natsu enojado.

-Solo pensaba, quizás si lo piensas te ayude a decidir-Dijo Gray-A mi tampoco me gusta el ambiente del gremio desde que se supo todo.

Natsu no respondió nada, realmente nunca de había puesto a pensarlo.

-Pues Lucy y Lissana realmente no necesitan explicación-Dijo Natsu-Me enamore de Lissana desde que era un niño y me he enamorado poco a poco de Lucy desde que la conocí.

-Esa fue una respuesta rápido-Dijo Gray-¿Qué pasa con Mira?.

-Ella, supongo que no la podía dejar sola-Contestó-Después de lo de Lissana era la única que entendía como me sentía así que pasaba la mayor parte del día con ella, pero ya que empezamos a superarlo supongo que me acostumbre a su compañía así que seguía estando con ella. Además ella podía tomar misiones rango S, pero me preocupaba que un mal recuerdo le costara la vida así que tenia que ir con ella, aun si no fuera necesario e inicialmente ella hiciera todo. Ademas es muy amable y linda.

-Ya veo, bueno se me hacia extraño que tras pasar tanto tiempo con Mira nunca pasara nada-Dio Gray-Pero, ¿Qué tal Canna?

-Bueno, Canna vino aquí por el mismo motivo que yo, encontrar a su padre-Dijo Natsu-Me lo dijo una vez después de tomar de más pero preferí actuar como si nada para que no se sintiera mal. Al final ella nunca se rindió, lo que a mi también me daba fuerza para no rendirme. Finalmente ella se pudo reencontrar con su padre y con ello me demostró que yo también tenia esperanza, además de que cuando no esta tan ebria es muy linda.

-¿Y que me dices de Wendy?, yo no sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes-Le dijo Gray como burla.

-No es eso-Le grito enojado-Siempre le he tenido un gran cariño pero no de ese modo, por lo menos hasta edoras.

-Así que te enamoraste de la Wendy mayor-Supuso Gray y lo dijo en voz alta.

-No exactamente, pero no me puedo negar que saber como será Wendy tuvo algo que ver-Dijo Natsu-Pero si te soy sincero creo que desde hace meses que me siento así.

-Pero hace meses ni siquiera estabas aquí idiota-Dijo Gray.

-Primera escucha todo lo que quiero decir tarado-Decía Natsu-Por ese tiempo empecé a tener ciertos sueño con Wendy, y después de unos días ya no era capaz de pensar en ella como una niña, además tienes que admitir que Wendy es realmente tierna.

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo Gray-Pero de pensar que es tierna a amarla hay MUCHA diferencia.

-Lo se, supongo que realmente siempre la vi como mujer-Dijo Natsu.

-Eres raro-comento Gray.

-Y lo dice quien esta en ropa interior en pleno gremio-Dijo señalando a Gray.

-¡Ah!, Mi ropa-Dijo mientras la buscaba y se la ponía nuevamente.

-Regresando al punto-Dijo Gray-¿Qué me dices de Yukino?

-Creo que me enamore de ella cuando venia para acá-Dijo Natsu-Quiero decir, ella es muy linda y amable y desde que la conocí me pareció muy interesante.

-Si, eso nos pareció a todos.

-Además de que supongo que si hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella antes, me habría enamorado antes.

-Pasar más tiempo... ¿pues cuanto tiempo llevan viajando junto?-Preguntó Gray.

-Unas semanas-Contesto Natsu.

-¿Y ya te enamoraste de ella?-pregunto algo asombrado.

-De hecho me enamore de ella después de 3 días-Contesto con total honestidad.

-Vaya, ¿y como carajos te enamoraste de Erza?-Pregunto MUY curioso Gray.

-Pues creo que siempre lo he estado-Dijo Natsu-Siempre me ha gustado pero no te puedo decir exactamente cuando se convirtió el amor. Se que fue antes de conocer a Lucy, quizás en alguna misión o cuando nos bañamos junto y me di cuenta de las proporciones de su cuerpo, no se. Siempre le he tenido un gran cariño pero no estoy muy seguro de cuando se convirtió en amor pero fue hace mucho.

Gray no tenia ningún comentario.

-Pero sinceramente, a pesar de que me enamore de ella hace mucho no me di cuenta de que era amor hasta la torre del paraíso-Dijo Natsu-Cuando ella lloro y cuando estaba a punto de sacrificarse, entonces me di cuenta. Supongo que por eso pude desviar Etherion.

-¿Realmente me estas diciendo que tu desviaste Etherion?-Pregunto incrédulo Gray.

-Pues si, de otra manera Erza habría muerto-Contesto Natsu como si fuera algo obvio que haces todos los días.

-¿Y como es que lo hiciste?-preguntó.

-Pues absorbí algo de energía y me transformé en la forma que use para pelear contra Jellal.

-¿Dragonforce?-pregunto Gray.

-Eso creo, como sea no sabía que tanto podría resistir pero no tenia tiempo para pensar así que absorbí todo lo que pude y lo libere de golpe contra el resto del la magia para desviarla, supongo que por ser un DragonSlayer mi cuerpo no termino como el de Jellal-Dijo Natsu recordando lo que Wendy les había contado después de la lucha contra oración seis.

-¿Y porqué nunca lo dijiste?-Pregunto Gray.

-Porque nunca pensé que me amara-Contestó Natsu-Creí que seguía enamorada del idiota de Jellal, así que nunca me atreví a decir nada.

-Así que tenias miedo-Dijo como burla, pero no resulto lo que esperaba.

-Si, miedo de que Erza por no poder superar su pasado fuera lastimada nuevamente-Dijo Natsu-Así que decidí mantenerme al margen y proteger a Erza cuando fuera necesario incluso si la tenia que proteger de si misma.

-Vaya-Contesto Gray-Esos son unos bueno motivos.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto Natsu.

-Si, pero por lo que me dices parece que amas a Erza más que al resto-Dijo Gray.

-Pues no es así, la amo tanto como a todas, cuando pienso que cualquiera de ellas esta sufriendo-Dijo mientras unas pequeñas escamas aparecían en su cuerpo-No me puedo controlar.

-Pues más vale que lo hagas porque están tras la pared-Le Dijo Gray.

Entonces las 7 chicas tras la pared reaccionaron.

Le habían pedido a Gray que le preguntara a Natsu sobre sus sentimientos.

Le habían dado una razón más o menos creíble para que ellas estuvieran fuera y le encargaron el resto a él.

-Ya lo se-Contesto Natsu-tienen un olor muy particular.

-Así que lo sabías-Dijo Gray-¿y no dijiste nada?.

-Supongo que querían saber como me sentía-Dijo Natsu-Ademas yo no seré engañado por alguien tan idiota como tú, tu interrogatorio fue demasiado evidente, ¿no te pareció extraño que te contara todo solo porque si?

Ante esto Gray simplemente pateo la silla en la que estaba Natsu causando que cayera.

-¿Qué decías sobre ser engañando?-preguntó en tono burlesco.

-Stripper de hielo idiota-Dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba y comenzaba otra de sus clásicas peleas.

Las chicas por su parte estaban muy sonrojadas, sobre todo Erza quien desde ayer estaba pensando en sus sentimiento y finalmente había llegado a una resolución.

-Creo que después de todo, si amo a Natsu-Dijo para si misma, pero fue escuchada por todas.

Pero el resto ni hizo ningún comentario, simplemente sonrieron.

Bueno, Lissana, Mira, Canna y Wendy sonrieron de felicidad mientras pensaban en como seria su vida compartiendo a Natsu y Lucy y Yukino sonrieron nerviosas mientras pensaban en como sería su vida compartiendo a Natsu y Erza simplemente sonrió pensando en Natsu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo tiene varios recuerdos así que para no escribir "Flash-back" tantas veces, **s_olo use este estilo de letra_.

**Con respecto al usuario Rubyrex Birch, no te preocupes, cuando sea su turno se dará una explicación correspondiente a Wendy y no tengo intenciones de centrar este Fic sobre ninguna pareja en especifico aunque Erza si tendrá algo más de importancia en un capitulo** **especifico, irónicamente aparecerá muy poco en ese capitulo.**

**Capítulo 7: Acuerdo forzado**

Erza una mañana cualquiera en Fairy Tail, por lo menos para la mayoría del gremio porque para "cierto grupo de chicas" y Natsu, ese día seria todo menos usual.

Las chicas en cuestión estaban sentadas en una mesa a la entrada del gremio, por ese día Mirajane no estaba encargada de la barra si no Laky, lo que le daba un tiempo libre.

Habían llegado a la "mejor" opción posible, ya que ninguna de todas estaba dispuesta a renunciar al chico.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?-Pregunto Mirajane, pues era la que estaba menos nerviosa de las presentes.

Después de haber llegado a una aclaración sobre lo que sentían por el DragonSlayer de fuego, llegaron a un "acuerdo" de compartirlo, aunque Lucy, Erza y Yukino no estaban muy de acuerdo pero no les quedaba de otra ya que nadie se quería quedar fuera y ninguna tenía alguna razón para no llevar a cabo algún plan para compartir a Natsu.

Pero no tenían ninguna idea de cómo compartir a Natsu.

-Pues ¿porque no lo tiene cada quien una hora?-Propuso Canna.

-No creo, vamos a pelear en cuanto termine la hora de alguna-Respondió Erza.

-Cierto, ¿porque no dejamos que Natsu decida?-Propuso Lucy.

-Eso no es posible, el nunca será capaz de elegir-Dijo Wendy quien se enfrentaba al mayor problema de toda su vida, pues la decisión que se tomara afectaría a los sentimientos de Natsu directamente y por ende a los suyos- Ahora que conoce los sentimientos de todas le será imposible decidir.

-Entonces, ¿porque no mejor cada una un día?-Propuso Lissana-Así al amanecer le tocara a una y al otro día a otra, para no estar peleando el tiempo-Aclaro la idea.

-Pues a mí me parece bien-Dijo Mira.

-Pero, ¿y si no funciona?, no sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar hasta el día de mi turno sin estar cerca de Natsu-Dijo Wendy con completa sinceridad.

-Pues tiene razón, ¿qué tal 1 hora cada una?-Respondió Lissana.

-Eso ya lo dijo Canna, ¿No va a ser un problema lo del tiempo?-Pregunto Lucy pues ya habían pensado en esa opción y el tiempo había sido el problema.

-No, porque va a haber 1 hora de diferencia entre cada una, es decir una empieza a la 1 y termina a las 2 y la siguiente empieza a las 3-Contesto Lissana su nuevo plan.

-Pues por mi funciona-Dijo Canna.

-Sí, así con solo un día podremos ver si funciones-Dijo Erza.

-Bien pero, ¿quién ira primero?-Dijo Yukino dando como resultado un nuevo problema.

-Lo dejaremos a la suerte-Dijo Lucy.

Entonces tomaron una baso y metieron en el 7 trozos de papel con números del 1 al 7, los revolvieron y cada una saco un papel.

-Pero tenemos que decirle de esto a Natsu-Dijo Mirajane de la nada.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Porque si no lo sabe posiblemente va causar problemas, ya saben, se ira con otra chica en cuanto tenga tiempo, quizás quiera salir en una misión o entrenar o tener una competencia con los demás chicos o algo así-Explicó enumerando los problemas.

-Pues en eso tienes razón-Concordó Erza.

-¿Y quién le va a decir?-Pregunto Yukino, nerviosa de tener que ser ella quien explicara todo.

-Pues la primera persona-Dijo Mira con su papel en mano.

Entonces cada una de las chicas miro su papel.

Erza: 7

Mirajane: 6

Wendy: 5

Lissana: 4

Lucy: 3

Canna: 2

Yukino: 1

Yukino tenía mucha suerte, no sabía si buena por ser la primera o mala por tener que explicarle todo a Natsu pero tenía suerte.

Una vez decidido el orden cada una se fue a atender sus propios asuntos como todos los días, o a planear su tiempo con Natsu.

Yukino se sentó temerosa en la barra junto a Natsu quien acababa de terminar una pelea con Gray y Gajeel y se encontraba comiendo algo de carne.

-Natsu-sama-Dijo tímidamente Yukino sin mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Yukino?-Preguntó casualmente el Dragón Slayer.

-Este… yo… nosotras…-Empezaba a "decir" completamente roja.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto algo preocupado Natsu al escucharla balbucear.

-Sí… bueno, tengo algo importante que decirle-Dijo Yukino mientras finalmente se giraba hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó algo curioso Natsu.

Yukino tardo unos segundos en responder.

-¡Un trato!-Grito Yukino repentinamente.

-¿Un trato?, ¿y por eso tanto problema?-Preguntó Natsu

Y fue entonces cuando Yukino se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, algo que ninguna de las 7 chicas había tomado en cuenta.

-¡Lo siento mucho Natsu-sama!-Se disculpó Yukino con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del resto del gremio, quienes nuevamente hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado pues querían saber hasta dónde llegaría la conversación.

-¿Y ahora porqué te disculpas?-Pregunto Natsu ante la extraña reacción de la chica.

-Egoístamente nos reunimos e hicimos un trato que depende enteramente de usted sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos ni su opinión-Explico con un tono arrepentido.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-Preguntó Natsu nuevamente al escuchar su explicación.

-Se supone que durante todo el día cada una de nosotras tendría una hora para estar junto a usted-Dijo Yukino-Es una especie de plan para poder estar todas con usted si causarle tantos problemas.

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupaba tanto?-Pregunto tranquilamente Natsu.

-Pues sí, es que lo hicimos todos sin tomarlo a usted en cuenta Natsu-sama-Contesto la chica.

-No te preocupes, de hecho me preguntaba cómo podría resolver todo esto sin lastimar a nadie-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa-Me alegro que llegaran a algún plan.

Yukino sintió un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de Natsu.

-¿Y quién va primero?-Pregunto Natsu algo feliz de no tener que decidir, por lo menos de momento.

-Pues… yo-Contestó Yukino con bastante felicidad.

-Pues entonces será un placer pasar el tiempo contigo-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que Yukino no tenía ni idea de lo que debería hacer o decir por lo que simplemente se quedó sentada disfrutando de la compañía del pelirosa, hace tiempo que no podía hacer esto en calma ya que rara vez Natsu se quedaba tranquilo.

Sin embargo este momento termino cuando Natsu recordó algo que necesitaba saber.

-Oye Yukino, aun no me has dicho como sabias que pasaría por aquella posada-Pregunto Natsu algo curioso.

-¡OH!, eso…-Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente-Natsu-sama, vera… es que hace dos meses…

_Yukino estaba sentada tranquilamente en la barra de una posada, había decidido entrar a buscar refugio pues estaba cayendo una terrible tormenta._

_Se giró hacia un calendario que estaba en la pared para corroborar la fecha, el calendario estaba muy maltratado por lo que ni era capaz de ver el año ni él es, sin embargo era capaz de ver el día. Jueves 14._

_Una figura encapuchada entro a la posada unos minutos después de Yukino y al igual que ella tomo asiento en la barra._

_Yukino no pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la figura y solo pudo darse cuenta de su identidad cuando se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello el cual tenía un extraño color rosa que solo había visto en una persona._

_Natsu, el chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos y sueños durante el último año estaba sentado junto a ella._

_Pero antes de si quiera poder saludarlo la maga estelar noto algo extraño en él._

_No parecía Natsu, por lo menos no el Natsu que ella recordaba._

_Se veía triste, agotado, derrotado._

_No era algo que ella hubiera deseado ver._

_Intento hablarle, preguntarle qué había pasado e intentar reconfortarlo de alguna manera, pero al abrir su boca no consiguió emitir ningún sonido._

_Yukino siguió observando a Natsu esperando que notara su presencia pero este simplemente la ignoro, era como si no fuera capaz de verla y al girarse hacía ella pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada, era como si hubiera perdido todo el brillo que tenía desde la última vez que se vieron._

_Yukino alcanzo a ver como una lagrima caía por el rostro del chico antes de que se pusiera la capucha y se marchara nuevamente a pesar de que la tormenta no había parado._

_Yukino intento gritar, detenerlo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien a pesar de no saber exactamente qué había pasado, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondía._

_Yukino sintió una gran presión en su pecho mientras veía al Dragón Slayer partir, una vez el chico salió de la posada la presión en su pecho poco a poco comenzó a aumentar dificultando su respiración y eventualmente bloqueándola por completo._

_Yukino se levando muy alterada en su habitación de Sabertooth, respirando con mucha dificultad._

_Sobre todo tras recibir la noticia hace 9 meces del ataque de Acnologia._

-Así que fue por un sueño-Dijo Natsu al terminar el relato de la chica.

-Bueno, algo así-Dijo Yukino algo nerviosa y dudosa de contar lo que pasó después, pero se llenó de valor y se atrevió a continuar-Ese sueño lo tuve hace 3 meses

-Valla, ¿y cómo sabías en que posada iba a estar?-Preguntó Natsu pues de lo que escucho nunca menciono el nombre de la taberna.

-No lo sabía-contestó Yukino antes de proseguir con su historia-Las noches siguientes…

_Yukino nuevamente se levantó alterada en su cama, había tenido nuevamente la misma pesadilla._

_A la mañana siguiente Yukino declaró que era suficiente, había pasado una semana entera teniendo la misma pesadilla y en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo evitar que se transformara en realidad, la falta de sueño era el último se sus problemas._

_-¿Estas segura de esto?-Preguntó Sting, nuevo maestro del gremio._

_-Sí, tengo que buscar esa posada antes del jueves 14-Respondió Yukino completamente segura._

_-Pero faltan casi 3 meses para el próximo jueves 14, los demás días "14" no son jueves-Dijo Rougue._

_-Además según nos has dicho no sabes en que posada estará, que tal si primero buscamos la posada y después vas, además de que no tienes por qué renunciar a Sabertooth para esto-Dijo Sting en un intento por convérsela._

_-No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma, además de que…-Dudo antes de seguir hablando._

_-De que…-Dijo Sting pidiendo el resto de la explicación._

_-Además de que no pienso dejar solo a Natsu-sama nuevamente-Dijo completamente roja-Por lo que lo seguiré a donde valla así que no puedo formar parte de este gremio por más tiempo._

_-De acuerdo-Dijo Sting sorprendiendo un poco al resto del gremio-Ya se me hacía que te había tomado mucho tiempo el querer irte a Fairy Tail, sobre todo después de lo que te paso con el maestro anterior y lo que Natsu-san hizo._

_Durante los siguientes días Yukino busco son descanso la posada, quedándose en alguna de ellas por la noche durante 2 meses hasta que encontró la posada de su sueño._

_Era completamente idéntica, hasta en la manera en la que el calendario estaba maltratado, "¿Cómo demonios es que soñé este lugar con tanta precisión?" Se preguntó a si misma._

_Se quedó en esa posada por el resto del mes, hasta que finalmente el jueves 14 una tormenta repentina empezó a caer._

_Yukino estaba sentada en la barra en el mismo lugar de siempre, justo donde estaba en su sueño._

_La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una figura encapuchada entro, exactamente de la misma manera que en su sueño._

_Se sentó junto a ella y poco después se equito la capucha revelando su rostro._

_Al igual que en su sueño, la figura encapuchada era Natsu pero a diferencia de en su sueño se veía igual que siempre solo que con el pelo ligeramente más largo._

_-Wow, Yukino, que gusto verte-Dijo Natsu en tono alegre al verla._

-Vaya, así que estuviste 2 meses buscando y uno esperando-Dijo Natsu algo sorprendido y sonrojado al escuchar su historia.

-Sí, y me dio mucho gusto ver que Natsu-sama no se encontraba en el estado en el que estaba en mi sueño-Dijo con cierto alivio en la voz a pesar de que esto había pasado hacia muchos días.

-Pues de hecho no estabas muy alejada de la realidad-Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Yukino-Desde el ataque de Acnologia no pude dormir bien ni un solo día debido a las pesadillas, realmente me encontraba muy agotado pero no quería causar lastima en las personas ni preocupación a quien conocía por el camino así que preferí ocultarlo de todos.

Yukino quedo muy impresionada por la noticia, pero realmente se esperaba algo así, sobre todo desde la primera noche en que durmieron a la intemperie.

_Había pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Yukino comenzaron a viajar juntos y ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata._

_Debido a que se habían perdido en un bosque debido a la terquedad y sentido de orientación de Natsu no habían llegado a ningún pueblo al anochecer por lo que no les quedo de otra que acampar allí._

_Natsu creo una fogata y sin decir muchas palabras ambos se acostaron y quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato debido al cansancio que causo correr por el bosque durante 2 horas._

_Natsu siguiendo a unos bandido que eventualmente escaparon y Yukino siguiendo a Natsu, después de eso correr en círculos Natsu buscando la salida y Yukino tratando de alcanzar a Natsu y evitar que se perdieran aún más._

_Eventualmente Yukino lo alcanzo y convenció de seguirla a ella pero a pesar de que iban por el camino correcto para salir del bosque perdieron demasiado tiempo por lo que tuvieron que acampar._

_Sin embargo hubo algo que evito que Yukino pudiera descansar apropiadamente, y eso fue los gritos de una persona._

_Yukino despertó a la media noche tras escuchar un grito proveniente de Natsu aparentemente de dolor._

_Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo solo para darse cuenta de quién era quien gritaba._

_Yukino rápidamente intento despertarlo pero era inútil, por más que le gritaba y movía el chico no reaccionaba._

_Pasaron los minutos y los gritos de Natsu no se detenían, ella ya no sabía qué hacer y se estaba desesperando de no poder se de ayuda._

_Como último recurso se acostó junto a Natsu y lo abrazo en un intento de calmarlo, lo cual consiguió unos segundos después._

_A la mañana siguiente se despertó un poco antes que Natsu así que se quitó de su lugar y se acostó unos metros más separada de él._

_Natsu no hizo ningún comentario al respecto en ningún punto del día._

_Al llegar la siguiente noche se alojaron en una posada y al igual que siempre pidieron habitaciones separadas, pero esta vez Yukino no se durmió como de costumbre._

_Espero a que pasara el tiempo y poco después de la media noche fue a la habitación de Natsu, allí se encontró con que Natsu nuevamente estaba teniendo pesadillas así que hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior._

_Al igual que el día anterior se despertó un poco antes que Natsu y fue a su habitación._

_Fue hasta entonces que Yukino comprendió el verdadero motivo de que Natsu pidiera siempre 2 habitaciones a pesar de que la mayoría tiene más de una cama._

_Parece que tenía tiempo teniendo pesadillas y no quería preocuparla, no estaba segura de cuanto pero desde ese día sentía que comprendía un poco más a Natsu._

_A partir de entonces hizo todo lo posible por acercarse a Natsu con la esperanza de que este le dijera sobre sus pesadillas, cosa que finalmente nunca paso._

_Pero por lo menos gano algo más de confianza con Natsu y, aunque esta no lo supiera, logro que Natsu se enamorara de ella, sobre todo por el gran cariño que le mostraba a él cada que tenia oportunidad._

_Natsu nunca le dijo nada sobre sus sueños a Yukino así como Yukino nunca le dijo que ya lo sabía a Natsu._

_Repitieron la rutina de esa noche durante el resto del viaje._

_Pedían dos habitaciones en cada posada a la que llegaban, Yukino iba al cuarto de Natsu poco después de la media noche y lograba calmarlo y antes de que esté despertara regresaba a su habitación,_

_Repitieron esa rutina cada noche hasta que llegaron a Fairy Tail._

-No se preocupe por eso Natsu-sama-Dijo Yukino con voz suave.

-¿Por qué siempre "Natsu-sama"?-Preguntó Natsu, ya era demasiado.

Desde que la encontró hacía más de un mes siempre se refería a él como "Natsu-sama" pero a los demás les hablaba con "-san" y sinceramente no encontraba ningún motivo para esto.

-Bueno…-Dijo Yukino poniéndose completamente roja.

-Quiero decir, a todos les dices "-san", ¿Por qué a mí "-sama"?-Pregunto nuevamente algo feliz de que su plan para desviar la atención del pasado hubiera funcionado.

-Es que he ganado un poco de confianza, además en el último torneo me pidieron que les hablara más casualmente-Explicó Yukino.

-¿Y porque sigues usando el "-sama" conmigo?-Preguntó Natsu pues no dio la respuesta a eso.

-Porque…-El rostro de Yukino no podía estar más rojo-Me han dicho que siempre tienes que tratar con respeto a tu esposo…

-Esposo…-Repitió Natsu la última palabra dicha por Yukino y la cual realmente no se esperaba.

-Ya se acabó mi tiempo-Dijo aun sonrojada mientras repentinamente se levantaba y se iba.

Natsu solo se quedó en la barra completamente rojo pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¡¿Eso quiere decir que tiene intenciones de casarse conmigo?!" Natsu realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso, apenas había encontrado una manera de resolver su anterior problema así que opto por hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: Dejar de pensar en eso y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.


End file.
